Pilot
Pilot ► Diretor : Joe Russo - Escritor : Dan Harmon - Exibido : 17 de setembro de 2009 - Temporada : Um - Episódio : Um Resumo : Um ex-advogado é forçado a participar de um colégio comunitario, a fim de obter um diploma legítimo. História É o meio da primeira semana de aulas para Greendale Community College .O reitor, Craig Pelton, está tentando dar um discurso inspirador para os novos alunos, mas acaba falhando miseravelmente.Longe disso, Jeff Winger tenta ignorar outro estudante chamado Abed Nadir. Abed está no meio de uma história frame|Reitor Pelton dá um discurso inspiradorde sua vida, quando Jeff o interrompe. Jeff pergunta a ele se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre uma estudante que viu na aula de espanhol que ambos estudam. Abed informa que o nome dela é Britta e imediatamente começa a recitar numerosos fatos sobre ela. Impressionado, Jeff diz que reconhece o valor de Abed antes de ir para encontrar um velho amigo dele, Professor Ian Duncan. No escritório de Duncan, Jeff diz a Ian porque ele está na escola: a associação soube que ele falsificou a sua licenciatura em Direito, e agora ele está em Greendale para ganhar uma legítima. Ele pede que Duncan entregue as respostas para todos as suas provas do semestre inteiro. Ian está relutante no começo, mas se compromete a olhar quando Jeff lembrou que ele salvou-o de dirigir beebado em 2002. Mais tarde, Jeff localiza Britta no refeitório e tenta dar uma cantada, mas é ignorado. Mudando para outra tática, ele insiste que suas intenções são sinceras. Jeff mente sobre ser um certificado tutor de espanhol e que ele só se aproximou dela para convidá-la para um grupo de estudo que está formando. Ela aceita o convite e encontrá-lo mais tarde na biblioteca de sala de estudo. Ele faz um pequeno progresso, mas seus esforços acabam sendo prejudicados com a chegada de Abed, que Britta tinha convidado. Jeff é incapaz de se livrar de Abed, que não entende a dica que Jeff envia em uma mensagem de texto.Jeff logo recebe uma mensagem de texto de Duncan para encontrá-lo no campo de futebol. Lá, Ian diz que pode ser possível obter as respostas das provas, mas questiona se Jeff sabe a diferença entre certo e errado. Jeff presunçosamente diz que aprendeu há muito tempo que tais conceitos são subjetivos, especialmente quando soube que ele tem a capacidade de argumentar de forma convincente para ambos os lados. Depois de uma acalorada discussão, Ian cede e concorda em ajudar, apesar de ser exasperado com a arrogância de Jeff. Jeff retorna à biblioteca apenas para descobrir que Britta sumiu, e mais quatro estudantes estão sentados à mesa de estudo , tendo sido convidado por Abed.Ele deixa a biblioteca apenas para encontrar Britta que estava do lado de fora, fumando. Ela sugere que eles vão voltar e começar a estudar, dando a entender que eles podem fugir e jantar, se os recém-chegados provar ser péssimos alunos. Quando eles retornam, o mais velho dos recém-chegados, Pierce, faz tentativas de apresentar a todos, mas consegue obter a maior parte de seus nomes errada. Depois de Troy , Annie , e Shirley corrigi-lo, Jeff decide explorar a tensão óbvia entre eles. Ele continua a provoca-los até que os membros do grupo estão discutindo entre si. Manipulação do grupo de Jeff é interrompida por outra chamada de Duncan, que quer se encontrar com ele no estacionamento. Ele encontra Ian esperando em seu carro minúsculo com as respostas para as frame|Jeff tenta acalmar o grupo de estudoprovas. Ian extorque o carro de Jeff como forma de pagamento, e Jeff desesperado concorda com relutância. Voltando para a sala de estudo, ele encontra Britta esperando por ele. Ela exige que ele acalme o grupo de estudo ainda discutindo. Ele diz que vai fazêt apenas se ela concorda em sair com ele. Ela concorda e com um discurso apaixonado, Jeff consegue pacificar o grupo de estudo. Ele elogia cada um deles, listando os pontos fortes, e explica que porque se unindo e pondo de lado as suas diferenças, eles já não são um mero grupo de estudo, são uma Comunidade . Em seguida, ele anuncia que está indo para jantar com Britta. Galeria Imagens da Primeira aparição dos Personagens 1x1 Peltonspeech.jpg 1x1 Jeff and Abed intro pic.jpg 1x1 Shirley intro pic.jpg 1x1 Britta intro pic.jpg 1x1 Pierce intro pic.jpg 1x1 Troy intro pic.jpg 1x1 Annie intro pic.jpg Imagens Promocionais 1X1 The rest of the study group arrives.png 1X1 Promo2.jpg 1x1 Jeff introduces himself to Britta.png 1X1 Promo4.jpg 1X1 Booyah.png Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Season Premiere Categoria:Series Premiere Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff